


The Ice Girl Who Fell From the Sky

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beltane, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED!</p><p>When Lincoln was young, he saw two pods fall from the sky.  The first time didn't end so well.  The second time,  the pod landed far from Trikru territory.</p><p>Many years later, he gets a chance to meet the occupant of the second pod at a Beltane festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue. The tags are currently limited and short to not give too much away. I hope you enjoy this concept that I came up with months ago.

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln arrives in Polis just in time for the Beltane festival. But he meets a mysterious girl who looks nothing like the people she calls kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. My job has been really stressful lately, and it left me with almost no desire to write. But I finally got this chapter done, and I'm quite proud of it. I hope you enjoy it! You all get to meet Luna for a bit!

This story has been removed, it will not be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what's going to happen next? Me too.
> 
> Just kidding. I know what's going to happen.
> 
> Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so short, but it's just a prologue. I would like to say that the next chapter will be up soon, but I have a paper to write for grad school. And I put off doing it until the last minute. Go me!


End file.
